


Teal Raspberry

by Delvarisia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cullenlingus, Erotica, F/M, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sexual Fantasy, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Terezi decides to act just like the horny, hung trolls that are in the erotic novels Karkit reads.(Rule 63, cause there are barely anything for genderbend Karezi, my OTP.)SORRY 168 PEOPLE WHO SAW AN UNFINISHED WORK :(





	Teal Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT  
> \-----  
> "My New Partner Ninfai" is a troll version of a story called "My New Partner Raquel".  
> Link to story: https://literotica.com/s/my-new-partner-raquel

carcinoGeneticist[CG] began pestering  gallowsCalibrator[GC]

CG: HEY, TEREZI. I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY LICKING UP YOUR WALLS LIKE A WRIGGLER AGAIN, BUT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.   
GC: >:?   
CG: DO YOU HAVE MY BOOK CALLED _TWO TRUE MOONS_?   
GC: K4RKL3S 1 4M NOT 1NTO CH33SY ROM4NC3 NOV3LS SORRY   
GC: 4LTHOUGH 1 DO H4V3 YOUR NOV3L ON TH4T D3L1C1OUS RUSTBLOOD WHO H4D R3L4T1ONS W1TH 4 T34L BLOOD3D L4WY3R   
GC: H3H3H3 R3M1NDS M3 OF 4 C3RT41N FORM3R QU4DR4NT >;]   
GC: OR SHOULD 1 S4Y   
GC: L1TTL3 MOM3NT   
GC: >;]   
GC: > ;]   
GC: > ;]   
GC: > ;]   
CG: WOW.   
CG: I ALWAYS TELL THE HUMANS THAT I ACCIDENTALLY GAVE THEM CANCER, BUT IT'S NOW OBVIOUS THAT YOUR FUCKASS GAVE THEM IT, WROTE A PLAY, AND READ THE SCRIPT 500 TIMES TO WHATEVER FUCKASS THAT CIVILIZED THEIR PLANET, AND CAUSED SAID FUCKASS TO LOSE ALL CONTROL OF THEIR POWER, RESULTING IN PINK SKINNED MUTANTS.   
CG: IF WE WEREN'T ON THIS METEOR, AND OUR PLANET WASN'T OBLITERATED INTO SHITFUCK TONS OF PIECES, I'D CONSIDER REVEALING MYSELF TO THE DRONES BEFORE SEEING ANOTHER SOPOR SLIME MENTAL SHIT ON A BUCKET OWNED BY ERIDAI WINK.   
GC: 4WWWWW K4RKL3S W3R3 S3V3N SW33PS BUT _YOU_ S33M TO B3 TH3 ON3 4CT1NG L1K3 4 WR1GGL3R H3H3H3  >:]   
CG: UGH   
GC: <3   
CG: ANYWAY, DID YOU TAKE IT? I NEED TO CATCH UP ON IT. YOU CAN KEEP _LOVEFUL ORDER_ , BY THE WAY. YOU PROBABLY SLOBBERED ON IT WITH YOUR TONGUE MORE THAN THE GRAND HIGHBOOB'S RUMBLING TITS MAKING A TROLL'S BULGE SPLURT OUT SHIT ALL OVER.  
GC: H3Y 1 ONLY L1CK3D THE RUSTBLOOD WHO M4Y OR M4Y OF NOT R3M1ND3D M3 OF SOM3ON3   
CG: WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S MORE BULLSHIT THAN THE LITERAL UNTAMED BULL SHIT TAVRAS SPEWS AS WASTE. YOU CAN'T TAME THAT TWISTING, TANGLING TONGUE FOR A SECOND.   
GC: YOU WOULD KNOW >;]   
GC: H3H3H3 K4RKL3S TH3 L4WFUL 4ND MOON NOV3LS R34LLY SHOW WH4T YOU W4NT M3 TO DO   
CG: I KNEW YOU TOOK IT! NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO LICK BOOKS AND DRIP THE LETTERS UNTO YOUR BULGE, WHICH IS MOST LIKELY FULL OF LICKS FROM GOD KNOWS WHERE?   
GC: KARK1111T SHUT UP >:[   
GC: L1K3 1 W4S S4Y1NG BOTH NOV3LS H4V3 4 ROM4NTIC R3DBLOOD3D TROLL F4LL1NG 1NTO TH3 H4NDS OF 4 L4WFUL T34LBLOOD   
GC: 1N BOTH NOV3LS TH3Y PROC33D TO GO ON M4NY D4T3S H3H3H3 YOU H4V3 T1M3 TO GO ON ON3 W1TH M3 K4RKL3S DONT B3 SHY > ;]  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE RUINED THE BOOKS. KEEP IT, YOU CREEPY ASSFUCK OUT OF A SERIAL KILLER DOCUMENTARY BULGETWISTER.   
GC: OK4Y BUT YOU D1DNT L3T M3 F1N1SH   
GC: TH3 NOV3LS 4LSO H4D SOM3 R4TH3R SC4ND4LOUS SC3N3S WH1CH M4K3S M3 W4NT TO 1NV3ST1G4T3 1F YOU W3R3 R34LLY R34D1NG FOR 4 FORB1DD3N LOOK3D DOWN UPON ROM4NC3 OR 4 F1LL 1T L1K3 4 BUCK3T YOURS3LF F4NT4SY   
CG: THE ANSWER IS...   
GC: > ;]   
CG: ...FOUND ON THE SLIPPERING SOGGY MATERIAL THAT YOU LICK KNOWN AS DAWN STRIDER'S NOOK.   
GC: H3Y TH4T W4S 4N 4LT3N4T1V3 T1M3L1N3 G1V3 M3 4 BR34K > :[   
GC: 1TS 4LL 4BOUT YOU 4ND M3 1N TH1S ON3 K4RKL3S GOSH YOUR3 SO POSS3SS1V3   
GC: 4LSO YOUR 4LT3RN4T1V3 M4L3 S3LF 4LSO S33M3D TO B3 1NTO TH3 DJS NOOK   
CG: OKAY, YOU GOT ME THERE.   
CG: SORRY, I WAS KINDA PULLING A VRISKE, JUST NOW.   
CG: I'LL STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND LEAVE YOU ALONE. JUST, PLEASE ASK ME, THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT A NOVEL. AND AT LEAST ONLY LICK A FEW PAGES, SO MY HANDS DON'T FALL IN A PUDDLE OF WHAT THE SLIME OUT OF A GAMZEL'S PIE.   
GC: WO4H TH4TS 4 LOT OF 4LL1T3R4T1ON K4RKL3S H3H3H3   
CG: THANK YOU, I TRY TO BE AS ORIGINAL OF A POET AS POSSIBLE.   
GC: 4ND 1 W1LL TRY TO ST34L 3V3N MOR3 OF TH3 JU1CY D3L1C1OUS NOV3LS OF YOURS >:]   
CG: FUCK YOU INTO A TRANSPORTER TO THE ALTERNIA SUN AND CONDESCE.   
GC H3H3H3   


carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator[GC]

carcinoGeneticist[CG] began pestering  gallowsCalibrator[GC]

CG: <3  


carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator[GC]

  
  
  
  
  
"Great. That went as usual, with the crackling bucketshit I pity. Way to go, Karkles. Fucking up more than your male alternative bucketfuck."

The girl signed frustratingly, slapping her grey forehead quite hard. "I'M ON A METEOR FULL OF JACKASSES!"

The girl, Karkit Vantas, was currently in her "room", which was, really, just a long hallway. She was in one of the mini rooms, hidden behind the storage boxes full of wires.

She had quickly borrowed Ross's husktop, the minute she realized that one of her novels was stolen; she had immediately known that a _certain_ bulgesniffer was the culprit.

She'd only wish that she'd gotten to finish **all** of the date scenes in _Two True Moons_.

Terezi was right about one thing; she was really using the novels, no, erotica, as a 'fill it like a bucket yourself' material. Ever since those one and a half sweeps (Or, like the human Joan would said, 'three years'), Karkit has been getting off on _all_ the traits of Terezi.

When she wasn't leading the trolls and humans to victory, Karkit would spend time with the blind teal blood, from drawing on the already scribbled walls on Terezi's walls to helping the male troll succeed in trolling Joan, Ross, Jude, and Dawn.

Oh, and that 'little' moment they had? Well, let's just say that, over the time spent on the meteor, it got closer and closer to being bigger. Karkit and Terezi almost passed half of third base, but she chickened out on giving him a blowjob, so she only gave him a handjob on his teal, _thick_ , _trembling_ bulg-

"W-Woah," the teenager stuttered, feeling her nook slightly wet at the thought of her flushed crush's bulge. Karkit made a 'v-sign' with her right index and middle finger, lowering said fingers right between her labia. When she brought it back up, a small, almost transparent like thread of ruby-red genetic material followed.

"SHIT," she accidentally yelled out, before covering her mouth with her left hand. _'I'm seven sweeps old, getting wet off of a small memory....'_

Karkit quickly turned around, shuffling (With her left hand, of course) in the storage box behind her head, quickly picking up a short erotica, _My New Partner Ninfai_. 

She quickly turned to page eleven with her left hand, licking her lips at the part where she left off. At least, now, she could catch up on other things.

_"...I kissed her thong covered mound and lightly nibbled at her nook lips through the thin fabric. I was able to take in her sweet womanly scent, and I pulled her thong to one side. I took a second to take in her beauty. Ninfai was totally shaven, her nook was very smooth. I slipped my tongue past her labia, and slipped it inside of her, tasting her sweetness. Ninfai let out a little gasp when I did this, and I let my tongue explore her."_

_God_ , Karkit was so wet. She practically threw her right hand inside her underwear, her index and right finger on her labia, and her middle finger on her throbbing clit. She began to slowly rub herself, letting out a few 'fucks' and 'shits'.

_"I purposely avoided her sensitive clit, wanting to tease her a little. Ninfai was moving her pelvis trying to match up her clit with my tongue. She was getting frustrated and said, 'Please make me cum. Suck on my clit!' I did as instructed and my lips surrounded her hard, swollen clit."_

Karkit slightly curled her toes through her sneakers, accidentally letting out a loud moan. She didn't care if the words were cheesier than the blood Sollui cried out of, she was able to imagine Terezi throwing out that _long, slippery_ tongue, and going so far into her nook that he'd make the girl go God Tier. She wanted him to push her over the edge, make her squirm under his control, make her melt.

"F-Fuck, Terezi," Karkit moaned with closed eyes, as she began to rub herself fiercely, "Throw that fucking tongue all the twisting buckets inside of me, you nook slurping, bulge sucking cunt face."

"Oooh, Karkles, you have quite the dirty requests!" 

Immediately, Karkit removed her hand, turning to face Terezi with an indignant, yet timorous expression.

"WHAT IN THE ALTERNIAN FUCK," Karkit yelled too loudly even for herself, "ARE YOU DOING HERE."

Terezi chuckled a bit, responding deviously, "Watching you fantasize about me, of course. Gosh, Karkles, your skirt is practically soaked in your red juices. The cherry aura isn't hard at all for me to smell, just like how it wasn't hard to hear you screaming in ecstasy."

Terezi threw a novel, the one Karkit was looking for, right behind him. The grin never left the teal blood's face.

"I was going to return the novel I 'borrowed'," Terezi began, slowly walking towards Karkit, "But it seems to me that you had plenty of material. I wish I wasn't blind right now, heh heh heh, cause I bet your eyes were rolling into your sockets, rubbing yourself to me licking you out."

Karkat was silent, blushing furiously.

Terezi sniffed the air, slightly shuddering at his _own_ arousal. "I'm not gonna lie, Karkles, you got **me** pretty hard."

Terezi crawled on the floor, getting into a perfect sixty nine position with Karkit. He tried to take the novella away from Karkit's left hand, but she quickly moved her hand.

"What in the FUCK are you doing?"

Terezi turned around and grinned at the girl, as he pulled her skirt off. "I'm fulfilling those fantasies of yours."

Using Karkit's stunned, silent response as an advantage, Terezi rubbed the mutant's clitoris through her underwear, causing the girl to moan.

"You know, Karkles, I thought that we'd exchange our fluids, and make a _delicious_ teal raspberry sundae with our genetic material. But, now......"

Terezi twirled around, pulling the legs of the still shocked and quiet girl closer to him. His face was right at her crotch.

"I'd rather just have a **cherry bomb** , heh heh. Keep reading the novel."

Karkit looked at him in embarrassment. She'd always wanted it to happen, but she never thought it'd be so literal. "This is weir-"

" _Ah!_ Fuck!"

The mutant moaned in embarrassment. Terezi wasted no time in licking Karkit's clit and labia through her underwear. The black and white striped hipster underwear was soaked deeply, by the time Terezi quickly took off her underwear. He sniffed her nook, moaning as his bulge got tighter and tighter around his pants. He began to softly and lightly finger her with his left index and middle finger. 

"Well, _Karkles_? I'm waiting. I'll start licking out this juicy, delicious cherry pie into your orgasm when you read from that nasty, naughty book that got you so worked up over me."

Karkit held back a moan, responding, "F-Fine, asshole, just keep fingering me like you're Dawn with her human DJ disks."

The mutant let out a few gasps and moans, before continuing with her novel. "I sucked and licked on her nub, and Ninfai began to shake- Fuck! Oh _fucking rumble spheres_ fucks, Terezi! God, your nook defeating tongue is good!"

Karkit was just about to lose it. As if Terezi already knew what she was going to read, he licked _all over_ her labia, quickly stopping to lick around her burning, _hot_ clit. His hands were rested on the sides of her ass, keeping her in a rather uncomfortable upside down position, but she didn't care; her nook was basically Niagara Falls, with the good lususfucking job Terezi was doing. He was eating her out like she was his very own red chalk.

Karkit saw Terezi slow down a bit, and knew that she needed to continue reading, if she wanted that tongue to get her to go God Tier.

"...A...And, _fuck_ , moan. She pulled my head tight into her nook, and I sucked on her through her orgasm. Her juices dribbled into my, _shit_ , mouth, and I swallowed what she gave me...."

Karkit bit her bottom lip, her eyes practically rolling up as Terezi threw his _goddamn tongue_ in her. Instinctively, she crossed her legs between his head, accidentally sufficating the teal blood. She wanted to apologize, but she was keeping herself from yelling so loud, Jack Noir would be unfrozen from Aradio's powers, and come and kill them all.

Unknowing to Karkit, Terezi loved every second of it, when she practically starting choking him with her legs. His bulge was exploding with genetic material, almost oozing out of his pants. He practically began sucking out the juices out of the red blooded troll, which drew the girl into the edge.

Karkit squirted red material all over Terezi, especially on his glasses, exclaiming, "FUCK!".

Karkit slowly slid out of Terezi's now covered in red tongue, a long, thick trail of her juices still connected to the blind troll's tongue.

Terezi held a surprised look, for a few seconds, before crackling up with that signature grin. "Well, gosh, Karkles," he began, mouth full of 'cherry juice', "You took my 'cherry bomb' comment seriously, heh heh! You exploded like Joan's fruit gushers. What else is in the sex book?" He separated the trail of juices connecting the two, as he took off his glasses, slurping all over them. If Karkit wasn't still recovering, she'd scold him for that.

The mutant moaned in response, crossing her legs together, due to still experiencing the effects from the orgasm. Her nook was finally drying up, but she and Terezi knew that her nook wasn't done getting dominated.She breathed heavily, finally able to respond properly, and decided to skip a few paragraphs.

" _Ninfai licked the head of my bulge getting it wet and shiny with her crimson saliva. She parted her lips and took me inside of her warm, wet mouth. I began to feel the tongue ring rub along my shaft, and I almost orgasmed when it came into contact with the sensitive area on the underside of the head. Ninfai slowly sucked my bulge, taking my full length into her throat. I was getting close to my orgasm when she suddenly let go of my aching bulge._ "

Terezi grinned when Karkit finished, unzipping his fly to reveal a bulge that had already let itself out of it boxers. It was teal, skinny but firm, and about seven or eight inches. It swirled around, eager of Karkit's presence.

Karkit tried to get up and crawl towards Terezi, but he put her in the same position as before, only turning her into a sitting down, upside down sixty-nine position.

Without warning her, he deviously grabbed her short hair and shoved his bulge down her throat, which, surprisingly, got her nook a tad wet.

"Sorry, Karkles," Terezi began, his voice showing an obvious sign of sinister playfulness, "I just really want to see another delicious 'cherry bomb'. Judging by your nook, though, you don't seem to mind, heh heh heh!".

With that, Terezi slightly crossed his legs between Karkit's head, much like how the mutant had done to him earlier. Terezi held back a groan as the red blood swirled her tongue around his bulge, and he began to start fingering and licking her.

Karkit was struggling to not lose control. She had always wanted Terezi to use his tongue on her, but she never thought he'd make her flood a whole room, while getting eaten out. She slightly began choking on the swirling, slippery bulge down her throat, Terezi's fluids dripping into the hard, metal floor.

Unlike Karkit, Terezi was perfectly managing getting sucked off while "eating", practically sucking out the juices from the girl. His tongue was covered in the mutant's red fluids, and he loved every single second of it. Gamzel's grape like nook had nothing on the taste of cherry!

"Mmph!"

The red blooded troll jolted as her male companion reeled his tongue out of her nook, and shook even more when he threw it back in. She climaxed and choked on Terezi's bulge, causing the male to push her mouth to the bottom.

  
  
  
  
  
"Ah....."

Karkat slowly got off of the slickery, slowly flopping erection of her blind lover, slightly moaning at the fluids that that were flowing from her insides. She looked down and realized that, due to the red blue difference in the blood range, both of Terezi's and her's fluids mixed into a light purple.

"Karkles," Terezi began snarkingly, "you already want some _more_? We should probably, at this point, become....What's the human word for it? Marriage?"

Karkat glared at Terri and turned around, only responding, "Assfuck."

Immediately after, she smiled and blushed.

"You're _my_ ass to fuck, though..."


End file.
